Visiting Dreams
by Jyuoa
Summary: Gwen finds a way to help Kevin meet with his father again. Set after Vendetta and before Final Battle. Gwevin. Final chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Gwen headed over to the garage. "Kevin? You in here?"

"Yeah." Kevin appeared by the trunk of his car.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Gwen said.

"I guess…" Kevin said. He looked kind of down. "I just can't believe all this."

"I understand how hard it must be for you." Gwen said, walking over to him. She didn't say anything else because she didn't want to upset him. Instead, she brought up something that'd been bothering her. "What happened up there, anyway? And how did you get off in time?"

"I took out his machine before he could drain the sun's energy." Kevin told her. "After that, I managed to get to an escape pod before the ship exploded."

"What happened to…" Gwen cut herself off. She couldn't even say the name in front of him.

"I already told you, he didn't make it. When I took out that machine, he got pulled out of the ship like a vacuum thing."

"Nice way of describing it." Gwen said. "Anyway, why are you wearing your I.D. mask? It's just us in here."

"In case someone else comes by." Kevin told her. "Sometimes, I wish I could've gotten to know my father better."

"Maybe you still can." Gwen said.

"Huh?"

"While I was searching through my spell books, I found one that allows someone to visit spirits in their dreams." Gwen explained. "I had a feeling that you might want to see your father again."

"Is there some kind of catch?" Kevin asked.

"Well, since you don't have my powers, I'm going to have to go in with you." Gwen said. "And since it's a spell that leads to a dream world, we're going to have to go to sleep together." She blushed as soon as she said that.

"So, what exactly will we have to do?" Kevin asked.

"We have to be holding hands so that we both go in." Gwen said. "All we need is a place where we can both fall asleep without letting our parents know."

"How about the library?" Kevin suggested.

"I do get lost in those books to the point where I collapse." Gwen said. "So, I'll meet you there?"

"Sure." Kevin said. Gwen left for home so she could prepare for the spell. It would take a lot of magic to work.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the two of them met outside the library. Gwen was already there, waiting for him. "Hey."

"How long have you been waiting here?" Kevin asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Gwen said. "Come on." They headed to the door.

"It's locked." Kevin pointed out.

"That won't be a problem." Gwen said. "Hang on." She created a small platform and they went in through an open window.

"I never thought I'd see you breaking in somewhere." Kevin told her once they got inside.

"I only make exceptions to help others." Gwen told him. "Good thing no one's here." They went over to a table. "Ready?"

"I guess." Kevin said.

"I promise this won't hurt." They sat down in the seats. "Now, if I'm right about this, we should end up in the same…" She looked over at Kevin. He was already starting to fall asleep. She sighed. "They're so much alike, it scares me."

Gwen closed her eyes and said the spell. As soon as she'd said the words, she fell asleep right next to him. Their hands were touching on the table.

The next thing Kevin knew, he was surrounded by a mist. "Uh, where are we?"

"I have no idea." Gwen said. She was standing right next to him. They were still holding hands. "This is your dream. And I have to admit, it is a little creepy."

"If this was my dream, I wouldn't have pictured anything like this."

"It's possible it could be the spell." Gwen suggested. "If I did it right…" The answer came to her. "It's not just a dream. It's part of your memory."

"What?"

"The memories of your father. They're why we ended up here. It's just coming to us in dream form, sort of." Gwen said, taking a short glance at the mist. Some of it cleared and they found themselves in a forest. She grabbed onto his arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little jumpy. Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm fine."

"Is someone there?" A voice asked. They both looked up. There was nothing around except the trees and mist.

"Uh, yeah. You do realize that we can't see you, right?" Kevin said.

As soon as he spoke, a fog appeared like a tornado. For a second, it looked as if a ghost had appeared. Then, it became solid. The man was standing a few feet away from the pair. "Kevin."

"Dad?" Kevin turned to Gwen.

"Go on. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

Slowly, he let go of her hand and walked toward his father. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"I know. But, I had my job to do." Devin told his son. "Unfortunately, it didn't end well for me, except for imprisoning that criminal."

"I understand." Kevin said. "I've made a lot of mistakes."

"I know. I've been watching you and your mother." Devin told him.

"There's so many things I have to ask."

"Well, we're both here now." Devin pointed out.

"So, you know about the accident, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. You kind of lost your way after that, but I knew you'd make the right decision eventually. You'd be surprised how others change after a few years."

"I know how it feels, I surprised myself. How did you know I would make the right decision?"

"Because you're my son." Devin pointed out. "I never stopped believing in you." Gwen watched as the two of them hugged. After a few minutes, they separated.

"So, what else do you know?"

"Only that thanks to you, Ragnarok is gone for good and that you helped lead those Plumbers' kids through the Highbreed attack." Devin said.

"Well, actually, I think Ben gets the most credit on that one." Kevin pointed out.

"But without you, he wouldn't have been able to get to the control tower."

"A lot's been going on lately."

"There's some things I should've told you before I left, only I couldn't." Devin said.

"There's always now." Kevin pointed out. He turned to Gwen.

"Just go. I have my powers if you need to find me." She told him. She watched as they headed into the forest. Just to make sure her powers would work, she summoned a small mana orb in her hand. It faded after two seconds. She sat down by the tree closest to her. It would probably be a while before they came back.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way. That's how you met Max Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. It was kind of a mess at first, but we became great partners." Devin told him. "How's he doing these days?"

"Well, I don't see him much, but everything's fine. He's been training some of our friends."

"Like those other Plumbers' kids?"

"Yeah. Some of them helped us in that war." Kevin said.

"I know. I was watching, remember?" Devin pointed out.

"Right. I kinda forgot about that." Kevin said.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed much." Kevin looked down, noticing his current form. "You'll get back to normal eventually."

"I know." Kevin said. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." He turned, but all he could see were trees and fog.

"If we could find a way out of this forest." Devin said.

"Gwen!" Kevin called.

Over by where Gwen was, she heard Kevin call her. She got up and projected her energy around her to form a shield.

Kevin saw a pink glow in the distance. They headed in the direction it was coming from. Several minutes later, it faded. Gwen was on the ground, tired from how much power that took. She saw the guys were back. Kevin rushed to her side. "I'm okay." She told him.

He helped her up. "Dad, this is Gwen. It's thanks to her that we're here."

"It's nice to meet you." Gwen said.

"Same here." Devin said. "From what I can tell, it seems like my son trusts you."

"Well, we've been hanging out for a while now." Gwen pointed out.

"And that's not even counting our missions." Kevin added. "

"We should get ready." Gwen said. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stay in here."

"Any advice before we go?" Kevin asked.

"Just keep trusting your instinct and protect the people closest to you." Devin told him. "I'll always be watching you." He stepped closer to him. Kevin hugged him. He headed back to Gwen after. A light formed around the two of them.

"And Gwen…" Devin said. "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"No problem." Gwen told him. In a flash, she and Kevin were gone. She opened her eyes and saw that they were back in the library. "We're back." She turned to Kevin, who was still asleep. "Kevin?" As soon as she said it, he woke up.

"Where are we?" He looked around. "Oh, right."

"We better go before our parents wake up." Gwen said. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. She let go, embarrassed.

They were at the steps outside the library. Kevin noticed her walking a few feet back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine with me." Gwen said. "Anyway, what was it like to see your father again?"

"It was great to see him and talk about our missions." Kevin explained.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Gwen told him.

"He also told me that this is just temporary." Kevin said.

"That means you'll be back to normal soon." Gwen realized. At that moment, she almost lost her footing.

"I've got you." Kevin caught her and helped her stand. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Guess that spell took more out of me than I thought." Gwen said. "Are you really okay?"

"I am. I know that he's always with me." Kevin said. "Thank you, Gwen."

"Anytime." Gwen said. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Anyway, my car's parked just around the corner. I can help you get there." He told her.

"Thanks." They walked off together, holding hands.


End file.
